ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Something To Fight For
The portal has been closed, letting the Orcs win the victory. However, Mira has unlocked his potential and boosted his power into a new transformation: The Time-Breaker. Plus, Fel Mira transformed into a Super Saiyan God. Reia: This power... Kiva: It's insane! Towa: This time, you will not win. Blackhand: Mak'gora. Towa: What!? How dare you, Blackhand!? Xion: What's that mean? Reia: A one-on-one fight. Kiva: Well, someone has to fight them. Kale: We can fuse and attack. Reia: No, that'll be cheating. I'll fight Mira. Kiva: Reia, look. Mira's clearly stronger. Reia: I'll be the judge of that. Kiva: Oh... - Kiva stopped Reia by giving her an important piece of advice. Kiva: What about Fel you? Reia: Can you fight her? Kiva: Maybe, but she's in her Super Saiyan God state. There's no way I can- No... I'll end this. Reia: Together. - Kiva nodded and the two moved on to challenge Mira's Time-Breaker and Fel Reia's new forms. The four stood silent and Mira made the first move. Reia's inner peace has allowed her to use Ultra Instinct, when only her eyes changed, as she easily dodge Mira's attacks and punched him in the guts and stabbed him next to the heart, leaving him defenseless. Kiva then attacked Fel Reia with sheer force and used Aeroga to heavily damage her. Genis: Whoa! Kale: That was fast! Caulifla: I've...seen this before. Genis: Really? Caulifla: Yeah. During the Tournament of Power. - The Orcs honored the victors and Reia is set to finish Mira once and for all, until Mira called his plea. Mira: I surrender!!! Reia: Too late, monster. Kiva: Reia, stop! - Kiva ran to Reia, whose eyes returned to normal. Kiva: Mira surrendered. You won. Reia: ...If I let him live, Towa'll haunt me forever. Kiva: I know, but Towa would respect the tradition. Towa: ...She's right. - Out of nowhere, the Orcs moved aside for Towa, who is sad from the inside. Towa: ...I just want to go home, but with the seal, it's impossible. Reia: Do you have any idea how much I suffered, because of you!? Towa: Scientists make mistakes, sometimes often. ...You have my respect, Saiyan of Hope. - That sentence caught Reia completely off-guard. Towa: "Shon and Bluu sends their regards". You wouldn't be an Evil Saiyan because of vengeance, would you? - With a very tough decision to call, Reia deactivated her Broadsaber, sparring Mira. Reia: ...No. I'm better than that. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Towa: ...Why sparring us? Reia: Because of the Mak'gora. You tried to change in the past, but you couldn't. All because you're homeless. Towa: ...I wanted to change, because of Mira's recklessness lately. Reia: Mira? Reckless? Mira: ...I...thought I was missing a fighting spirit. I...still do. Reia: For your own sake, Mira, stay down. Towa: Reia... Please...help me change... Reia: (Towa's telling the truth... Mira's fighting spirit might be dangerous.) Kiva: Well, Towa, you are telling the truth and I know you want to change. Luckily, I know someone to help you change. As for you, Mira, I think your fighting spirit might be dangerous, but- Reia: Don't tempt him. Mira: What's wrong...with my fighting spirit...dangerous? Reia: Recklessness. Ambition. Hatred. Darkness. - Reia offered Towa her hand. Reia: It's never too late to change, Towa. - With tears of sadness, Towa accepted Reia's hand and the Orcs respected them more. Fel Reia: So...it's over. - The group walked toward Fel Reia, who is damaged by Kiva. Fel Reia: You can't let go of Ultra Instinct, could you? It's a curse you'll forever hang onto. Kiva: That's not true. Whis gave it to her and she accepted it as a person. Fel Reia: So...that's what it was. Acceptence... I...get it now... That's...okay. - Fel Reia died from her wounds and her trapped soul was released from its host. Gul'Dan ordered the Orcs to kill them, but couldn't because of the fight between Reia and Mira and the battle between Kiva and Fel Reia. The dropship then sets its course back to Stormwind. Category:Scenes